harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsunayoshi Sawada di Vongola-Yotsuba (MKOFFICIAL357)
Tsunayoshi Sawada, commonly known as Tsuna, is the only child of Iemitsu Sawada and Nana Sawada, he is also the grandson of Ietsuna Sawada and Aguri Sawada. He is a descendant of Giotto, the first boss and founder of the Vongola Famiglia and later the founder and the first head of the Noble House of Sawada, one of the Seven Noble Families of Magical Japan. He is also the head of the Sawada, Vongola and Yotsuba Families. Thus, formally being called, Don Tsunayoshi Sawada di Vongola-Yotsuba. His wife is formally called, Lady Athena Sawada di Vongola-Yotsuba. Character Outline Appearance Even while in his mid-20s, Tsuna still has the appearance of an eighteen year old. He has spiky brown hair and brown eyes (which turn into amber-gold when he is in Hyper Dying Will Mode). His most prominent outfit is his work outfit which consists of a black Italian pinstriped suit, with an orange undershirt and black tie. When Tsuna isn't wearing his work outfit, he is seen to have a preference to hoodies, as he is seen to have a huge collection of them. When Tsuna used to go to school, his uniform consisted of the normal school uniform of the First Division of Mahoutokoro, with the divisions' emblem on the left side of his chest. Personality and Traits Normally, Tsuna is a very kind and patient person. He is said to have an almost never-ending patience. When he is with his Family, he makes sure to love them all unconditionally, even though his wife and children do hold the most special place in his heart. Tsuna is also a very compassionate person. He is known to even go as far as forgive his enemies. However, he only does it to those who deserve it or those who simply lost their way. Tsuna always makes sure to be cool, calm and collected during stress inducing moments. Though, he does have a habit of panicking in a comical manner to ease the tension around him. However, below the kind and patient exterior is a very, very dangerous person who can make his surroundings go down in a blazing inferno, if anyone he considers his family is harmed or threatened. A fine example of this is when he was made aware of the result of the investigation he reopened concerning on the deaths of his three uncles from his father's side of the family. When he was made aware of the Famiglia responsible for it, he immediately led the Vongola Famiglia through a complete one-sided wipeout of that Famiglia. This battle earned him the title of the 'Demon' because of his appearance on the battlefield, where he was completely soaked in the blood of the enemy Famiglia. This battle also earned him the title of the '''The Undisputed King of the Criminal Underworld' ''because, after that event nobody even dared to look at the Vongola Famiglia in the wrong way. On the battlefield, Tsuna is normally cold towards his enemies and does not show them any mercy. However, he will always make sure to keep innocent civilians out of harms way. He also makes sure to no longer harm people who no longer have the will to fight, as he sees is it as 'annoying'. Magical Abilities and Skills Magical Abilities Tsuna is a very powerful and formidable wizard. His most prominent feat of magic was when he conjured a fully corporeal patronus on his first try when he was only 13 years old. His skills in spell-casting and wandless magic is so good that even magical powerhouses like Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore and Major Angie Sirius of STARS find it challenging to keep up with him and thus, respect him for his skill. Alastor Moody once told Harry Potter-Sawada, that of all the people he has met and fought, Tsunayoshi Sawada was perhaps one person he would never want to fight against in a death-match. In school, Tsuna was a straight-A student. Tsuna always got the best marks in every subject taught in Mahoutokoro, except Dvivination which he dropped after attending one class, because he found the methods of divination to be 'absolutely ridiculous'. Tsuna is also an animagus (registered with the Japanese Ministry of Magic). His animagus takes the form of an Asiatic Lion (Panthera Leo Persica). His corporeal patronus also takes the same form. Tsuna is also a very talented curse-breaker and ward-breaker. He can easily read the runes associatiedwith the curse or the ward and effectively neutralize it without much effort. Being related to the Yotsuba Family has allowed Tsuna to be very good in occlumency and legilimency, as the Yotsuba are famous for their Mental-Interference Magic. While an average witch or wizard may only have an "Occlumency Shield", Tsuna's occlumency defenses can be compared to an entire "Fortress", with appropriate defenses on every possible entry point for warding of intruders. His occlumency defenses are so strong that even people like Maya Yotsuba, the former head of the Yotsuba Clan, and Reborn, The World's Greatest Hitman, two really strong legilimens, had admitted of their own volition that they couldn't get past Tsuna's mental defenses. Skills Expert hand-to-hand combat: ''' '''High Intelligence: Weapons proficiency: Equipment Category:Married individuals Category:Wizards Category:Animagi Category:Italian people Category:Individuals by marital status